


Sleuthing

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fandom Stocking 2013, Hacking, Long-Distance, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't hard to track down Sara's movements after she left Starling City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleuthing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frea_O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O/gifts).



> Happy Fandom Stocking, [frea_o](http://frea-o.dreamwidth.org/)!

It wasn't hard to track down Sara's movements after she left Starling City. Okay, at first it took some effort because Sara was a ghost and she kept to the shadows to keep her family safe. But Felicity was nothing if not resourceful and she dug deep to find potential hits.

Oliver didn't ask for her to do it. Felicity just wanted to. She figured in case Oliver ever asked, she'd have the information, but the real reason was because Sara was hot and Felicity couldn't help herself.

Sara was so alone, like Oliver used to be, but the difference between them was that Oliver finally found Felicity and Diggle while Sara was still alone. Felicity simultaneously blocked the feed from a camera so no one else could see Sara while watching Sara hide near a dumpster in some alley.

Felicity frowned. Sara was meant for so much more than running and hiding. It wasn't right to see her like this, even though it was what Sara wanted to do. Felicity could plenty of things, but she didn't know how to help Sara.

"Well, I'm not the type of girl to just sit around. I can do something." Felicity tapped her fingers lightly on the keyboard as she tried to come up with a plan. She was surrounded by computers and equipment, but she was one person. Felicity wasn't a fighter like Sara was.

Then it hit her. She didn't need to fight. She just had to be herself. Felicity began typing on her keyboard. There was a lot of hacking she had to do and not much time to do it before Sara moved on to another location.

*

Felicity had to do it very carefully. She didn't want to spook Sara and she didn't want anyone else tracking Sara to find her. Fortunately, she was practically a genius when it came to technology and hacking. Felicity waited until Sara passed an ATM before pushing a button.

She watched from the ATM camera the look on Sara's face as money and a piece of paper flew out from the machine. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough for Sara to room at a motel for a few nights. The note didn't explicitly say Felicity, but alluded to who she was. Felicity hoped it was enough.

Sara looked up from the note before smiling at the ATM camera. Felicity smiled back until Sara continued walking down the sidewalk. Felicity let out a happy sigh and hoped Sara would someday return to Starling City. Her visit had been so brief and Felicity wanted to know more about her.


End file.
